Reunion
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's been twenty years since the end of the war. The Gaang eventually drifted apart, busy with their lives and families and children. But now, it's time for a reunion.
1. After the War

**After seeing Sozin's Comet (which was AWESOME! The ending was so beautiful that I'm a Kataanger again. But I still like Zutara), I was inspired to do a story in the future of Avatar. So here's **_**Reunion**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Twenty years had passed since the end of the war. The world had been rebuilding itself and was finally at peace. There was only the occasional rebellions in the Fire Nation, which had eventually died down. Azula's mental health had been so severe it eventually killed her while she was in jail. Ozai also died in jail. He had eventually ended up in the same mental state as his father and...well, you know what happens from there. Zuko also found his mother a few days after the war. He got the information out of his father that his mother was living in an Earth Kingdom town near Ba Sing Se.

A year after the war ended Zuko and Mai had gotten married at the Fire Nation palace and currently lived there. They now had twins, a boy and a girl both seven years old. The boy was Hinote while the girl was Meiyo. Hinote had his mother's laid back attitude and was a firebender, discovered when getting in a fight with his sister and accidentally singeing her hair some of her hair, which eventually grew back. The girl, Meiyo was short-tempered, feisty and a non-bender. Both had black hair, pale skin and gold eyes.

Three years after the end of the war, Sokka and Suki were married on Kyoshi Island and currently lived there. They had three children. They had a ten year old son named Tsurugi who had brown skin, dark brown hair and stormy blue eyes, who had was also a waterbending abilities, discovered when accidentally freezing Sokka's hands when he was a baby while Sokka was giving him a bath. They also had a seven year old son named Ryoku with light skin brown hair and ice blue eyes and a newborn girl named Aoru with light skin that was gradually getting darker, blue eyes and brown hair.

Toph and Haru, a couple that shocked everyone, were married eight years after the war. They had a triplets, two boys and a girl now two years old. The first was named Koudo who had brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. The second was Kane , who had black hair, silver-blue eyes and brown skin. Kane had inherited his mother's blindness. Luckily, Haru and Toph had a home not far from a cave of badger moles. Toph took Kane there almost every day and the little boy loved the badger moles. The third was the girl, Yurasu, who had pale skin, brown hair and dark green eyes. All three children were earthbenders, discovered when they began to walk and jump and the earth would shake. Toph had also convinced Haru to shave his mustache and goatee, saying it made him look like a pansy.

And the couple you've all been waiting for, Katara and Aang were married seven years after the war at the Southern Watertribe, which had been rebuilt thanks to Pakku and his benders. It wasn't as glorious as the Northern Watertribe, but it was still beautiful. And thanks to Katara, girls in the Northern Water Tribe and Southern Water Tribe could learn bending to fight. They traveled the world for a few years before settling down in the Southern Water Tribe. Katara and Aang had a daughter named Mizu, and a son named Touhi. Mizu was two years old with wavy black hair, brown skin and stormy gray eyes. Touhi was a year old with dark brown hair, light skin and ocean blue eyes. Mizu was an airbender, discovered when she once sneezed and flew ten feet in the air to be caught by her worried father. Touhi was a waterbender, discovered when accidentally freezing Aang to the snowy ground. It was odd though, that their names meant one thing, but there bending elements were different.

"Smart move Twinkle Toes," Toph had said, rolling her silver-blue eyes.

Everything was at peace. The Fire Nation was no longer feared, thanks to Fire Lord Zuko. The earth had healed from the hundred year war. It was hard to believe there once was a war. Now everything was as it should be. The last time the Gaang had been together was for the birth of Toph and Haru's children. They were so busy now, it was hard to meet. But now, it was time for them to reunite.

**Here's the Japanese to English translations for the names of the children:**

**Zuko & Mai's children**

**Hinote- fire**

**Meiyo- honor**

**Sokka & Suki's children**

**Tsurugi- sword**

**Ryoku- strength**

**Aoru- fan**

**Toph & Haru's children**

**Koudo- earth**

**Kane- metal**

**Yurasu- rock**

**Katara & Aang's children**

**Mizu- water**

**Touhi- flight**

**There's the first chapter. In the next chapter, everyone will meet again. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Reunion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Fire Lord Zuko sat at his desk, paperwork scattered around him. Only he wasn't doing the paperwork, he was sleeping on it. His wife, Mai, knocked on the door of his study. When no one answered, she opened the door to see her husband asleep on the desk, his Fire Lord headpiece crooked. A small smile crossed her face. Zuko had been so stressed lately with paperwork and meetings and finances that the Fire Nation still had to pay for the damages done in the war. So Mai did something about it. She had surprise for him.

"Zuko," she said, shaking her husband's shoulder gently, "Zuko, wake up." Zuko groaned and said, "Five more minutes mom." Mai bit back a laugh.

"Come on Zuko," Mai said, "Wake up." Zuko remained asleep. Meiyo, Zuko and Mai's seven year old daughter, came walking by when she saw her parents.

"Meiyo, can you wake your father?" Mai asked, "You know what to do." Meiyo nodded and walked over to her father's side. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, in a scary good impression of Azula, "Wake up Zuzu." Zuko's head shot up, his gold eyes wide open. Mai and Meiyo burst into laughter at the look on his face.

"I hate when you do that," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Meiyo discovered her ability to imitate Azula when she was four and teasing her twin brother, Hinote. Meiyo had nearly given her parents a heart attack when they heard he voice. They thought, somehow, Azula was back. They were both relieved and scared to find out it was only Meiyo. Relieved Azula wasn't back from the dead and scared at Meiyo's ability to imitate Azula's voice.

"Zuko, I have a surprise for you," Mai said, taking Zuko's hand in hers, "Meiyo, get your brother. You know where to go." Meiyo nodded and walked off. Zuko stood up, stretching.

"Mai, I have work to do-" Zuko began to say.

"You've been working non-stop for almost three days straight," Mai interrupted, "You need a break. Now close you eyes and take my hand." Zuko rolled eyes, but is did as he was told. Mai led him down several halls and into a large room, usually used for parties.

"Now open your eyes," Mai said. Zuko opened his eyes and a look of shock crossed is face.

"Surprise!" shouted the group of people in front of him.

"I thought it would help you to see some old friends," Mai said with a smile. Standing in front of him were Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Haru and Ty Lee and all their children. They had all changed so much. Aang was at least a good few inches taller than Katara and no longer a scrawny kid but a well muscled young man. Katara's hair had grown even longer than Zuko last remembered and her eyes a bit more narrow than when he last saw her. Sokka had grown a mustache and beard and his hair had grew to his shoulders. He resembled his father. Suki's hair was past her shoulders. Toph had really grown. Over the years she had developed beautiful curves that caused her to attract the eyes of males everywhere she went. She wore her hair similar to June. Toph's hair was now waist long and she had styled it so that some of her hair was covering her left eye, some was in a bun and she left the rest out. Haru had kept off his mustache and goatee.

_Thank Agni,_ Zuko thought. It was hard to not burst out laughing when Haru had a mustache and goatee. Ty Lee had took her hair out of it's usual braid. It was curly and reached past her waist.

"Wow," Zuko said, "Everyone's here."

"Well, Mai was worried you were working to hard and asked us to come visit," Katara said, "It was time for a reunion."

"And we brought all The Munchkins," Toph said. The Munchkins was Toph's nickname for all their kids. There were too many kids to make nicknames for all of them, so they all had a group name.

"Why don't we sit down?" Aang suggested. Everyone sat in the comfortable red velvet chairs, the kids sitting at their feet.

"So how have you all been?" Zuko asked, leaning down to talk to the kids.

"Mama said Zuko wouldn't know funny if it bit him in the butt," said Mizu. Katara quickly bent down to cover her daughter's mouth.

"Kids," she said with a nervous smile.

"Meiyo, Hinote, why don't you and the kids go play?" Mai said. Katara gave her a look that said _Thank You._Mai smiled at her as the twins did as they were told. Aoru, Sokka and Suki's newborn, stayed in Suki's arms.

"I know how you feel," Mai said, "Zuko and I were in a meeting once when Meiyo was about one year old. She walked right in holding a diaper full of poop saying 'Mommy! Daddy! I went poopie!' " Everyone burst out laughing.

"That's nothing compared to what Yurasu did," Toph laughed, "When Haru gave her her first earthbending lesson. She hit him right in the head with a rock."

"I was out cold for a hour," Haru said, "That girl had her mother's strength." They all laughed again.

"Ah, together again," Sokka said, "Just like old times."

"It's good to see everyone again," Haru said.

"I can't believe it's been twenty years since the end of the war," Suki said.

"Those were good times back then," Toph said, "Remember when Sokka drank that cactus juice?" Aang and Katara burst into laughter.

"What happened?" Suki asked. Sokka groaned.

"You don't wanna know," he said, "It's not a fond memory."

"Let's just say that at the time, he wasn't the brightest torch in the cave," Toph said. Suki giggled.

"So what about you Ty Lee?" Mai asked, "How have you been with the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"It's so much fun!" said Ty Lee cheerfully.

"She's a natural," Suki said.

"Thanks," Ty Lee said, "It's nice having friends who aren't trying to kill me."

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Mai teased. Ty Lee blushed.

"Come on Ty Lee," Suki said, nudging Ty Lee with her elbow, "Tell them."

"Well," say Ty Lee with a smile, "There is this guy, Kudon. He always come to see me after warrior practice and we really hit it off."

"Did you kiss?" asked Katara curiously.

"Katara, stop being so nosy," Sokka said.

"I can't help it," Katara said shrugging her shoulders.

"Too true," Aang mumbled. Katara glared at him.

"Excuse me?" she said, "Are you saying I'm nosy?"

"I'm saying you care alot for the well being of others," Aang defended, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulder. Being around Katara so long taught Aang how to avoid her mood swings. Katara grinned and leaned into his shoulder.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Katara said.

"Nice save," Zuko whispered to Aang.

"Years of practice," Aang whispered back.

"So did you kiss him?" Katara asked again.

"Almost," Ty Lee said, turning to glare at Suki, "But a _certain _Kyoshi Warrior leader just _happened _in interrupt."

"I said I was sorry," Suki said, "It was time for training."

"Don't worry Ty Lee, I know how you feel," Katara said, turning to Sokka to glare at him, "Because a certain _older brother _of mind barged in on me and Aang having a private moment."

"Well you should have locked the door or something," Sokka said.

"You shoud have knocked," Katara retorted. Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Well you've got cooties," he finally said. Katara rolled her eyes, but couldn't hep laughing.

"Really mature Sokka," she mumbled.

"You know, I just realized something," Toph said, "I never got my life changing field trip with Zuko."

"Toph, that was twenty years ago," Aang said, "Get over it."

"And besides," Haru said, putting an arm around Toph's shoulders, "You got a life changing field trip with me instead."

"True," Toph agreed, "And I'd pick you over Zuko any day."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Touhi yelled, running into the room.

"What is it sweetie?" Katara asked. Touhi was quite for a while.

"Touhi, is something wrong?" Katara asked. Touhi's face broke into a smile.

"Hi!" he said happily before running off. Toph laughed.

"Okay, that wasn't random," Toph said sarcastically. The continued talking for who know how long. About their lives, how things use to be before the war. The children had fallen asleep in the playroom when Mai went to check on them and one of the servants were currently looking after the children. So much had changed, but so much was still the same. They were all still friends, but they all had started their own families. And together, they would always be one big family. The Boomeraang Squad. The Aang Gaang. Team Avatar.

**There's **_**Reunion**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
